


В непредназначенных целях

by ilylynnbelle, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylynnbelle/pseuds/ilylynnbelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Джокер случайно ранится, а Брюсу приходится с этим разбираться.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 19





	В непредназначенных целях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inappropriate Usage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184879) by [Pixelatedperils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils). 



> Переводчик: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Брюс снова тяжко вздохнул и принялся аккуратно клеить пластырь на палец Джокера. Зеленоволосое несчастье не прекращало шмыгать носом и тереть глаза в попытках — бесплодных! — унять слёзы.

— Вот что бывает, когда пытаешься нарезать лук бэтарангом! У тебя ведь всегда с собой нож, зачем бэтаранг брал? И зачем тебе вообще этот лук сдался?

Джокер виновато потупился, избегая взгляда Брюса. Рискнул поднять глаза на бойфренда, а тот на него так устало и угрюмо зыркнул, что Джокер, снова уставившись в пол, пробурчал что-то себе под нос.

— А теперь погромче повтори, Джей.

— Газ, говорю, хотел сделать новенький. Слезоточивый. — Джокер стал почти такой же красный, как его фирменная помада. Правда, Брюс не был уверен, отчего тот так смутился: то ли из-за лука было стыдно, то ли застеснялся, что его сейчас ласково назвали Джеем.

Брюс наконец заклеил последний хвостик пластыря, чмокнул пострадавший палец — и вдруг осознал, что он только что сделал. Время будто остановилось.

Брюс кашлянул пару раз — напряжение ушло.

— Прости. Привычка, — попытался он сохранить лицо. — Дик, когда ранится, всегда говорит: «Ты поцелуй — и всё пройдёт». А Робин довольно часто возвращается с миссий с каким-нибудь да ушибом.

Джокер довольно быстро взял себя в руки и даже смог ответить:  
— А, так вот почему в аптечке столько всего прекрасного, — он взглянул на пластырь с Хеллоу-Китти, что гордо красовался на его указательном пальце, и улыбнулся.

Улыбка эта заставила вдруг Брюса испытать… нечто. Он и сам не понял, что именно. Чтобы не создавать ещё одну неловкую паузу, он отвернулся к аптечке, быстро сложил всё содержимое обратно и поднялся на ноги.

— Теперь ты знаешь, чем грозит использование Бэтгаджетов™ в непредназначенных целях, — и вышел из комнаты.

Джокер не смог удержаться и всё-таки захихикал, но почти сразу взял себя в руки. В кармане он нащупал второй бэтаранг. В кои-то веки его план удался идеально! В скором времени можно будет ещё раз «случайно» порезаться. Может, Бэтси даже снова ранку поцелует.


End file.
